Fallen from Grace
by Maverick-Rage
Summary: The crew of the NX-01 discover the Starship Defiant, which vanished over a century in a spacial interpahse before the U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701). However, the Tholians have heard of the mysterious future Earth vessel and have come to claim it. - This is
1. Default Chapter

TEASER  
  
FADE IN: EXT. ENTERPRISE traveling through space at high warp.  
  
INT. SICK BAY - WIDE ANGLE The room is empty aside from us seeing DR. PHLOX and ENSIGN HOSHI SATO. HOSHI is sitting on a bio bed look to DR. PHLOX who is standing about a foot from her holding a PADD.  
  
PHLOX Once more, Ensign: Gahv-bet ti lin.  
  
HOSHI struggles with the pronunciation a bit while she seems to mutter.  
  
SATO Gahv-bet. ki jen.  
  
PHLOX You are getting closer!  
  
SATO (Sighs) I'm never going to learn this language, doctor.  
  
PHLOX If I'm not mistaken you can speak dozens of alien languages!  
  
SATO But none are as complicated as Denobulan.  
  
PHLOX (Smiles) Patience, Ensign! You must have patience!  
  
SATO We've been practicing for close to an hour, I'm due on the bridge at 0900.  
  
ANGLE - PHLOX  
  
PHLOX You're right, Ensign. We may finish later if you like.  
  
SATO Thanks.  
  
ANGLE - VIEWER  
  
We see the room shutter a bit. Various medical instruments clamored as they hit the floor. A slow rumbling is also heard.  
  
ANGLE - HOSHI AND PHLOX  
  
The two look to each other a bit confused.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CLOSE ANGLE Subcommander T'Pol is seated in the command chair with her hands firmly grasping the arms of the chair. She narrowed her eyes toward LIEUTENANT MALCOLM REED.  
  
T'POL (In a firm voice) Lieutenant Reed?  
  
ANGLE - REED  
  
REED Sensors are down and we are dropping out of warp.  
  
T'POL Cause?  
  
REED Without sensors, I won't be able to determine the cause.  
  
ANGLE - VIEWER/WIDE  
  
CAPTAIN JONATHAN ARCHER marches onto the bridge after exiting the turbo lift. He is buttoning the upper collar of his uniform as he entered the bustling command center. We see T'POL exist the command chair and proceed to her science station. ARCHER shuffles before her.  
  
ARCHER (In an excited tone) Report!  
  
ANGLE - T'POL (Looking into a hooded viewer)  
  
T'POL Our warp field is destabilizing.  
  
ARCHER Destabilizing? What's the problem?  
  
T'POL Our sensors are malfunctioning.  
  
ANGLE- ARCHER He scurries back confused turning toward his chair. Pressing down on it, he speaks:  
  
ARCHER Archer to Tucker.  
  
INT. ENGINEERING Various crewmembers are seen running about the room attempting to determine the cause of the malfunction. Some are bustling with PADDS looking toward the warp core puzzled. We can see LIEUTENANT COMMANDER TUCKER just under the warp core holding a scanner. He moves to answer the hail.  
  
TUCKER Tucker here!  
  
ARCHER Trip, report! What's the problem?  
  
TUCKER It's like we were runnin' a marathon and tripped and fell, Captain! Warp drive is offline!  
  
ARCHER (A bit demanding now) Any idea why?!  
  
TUCKER From the looks of it, it's as if someone just decided to take us out of warp.  
  
ARCHER Can you get warp drive back?  
  
TUCKER I'll see what I can do and get back to you, sir!  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER ON THE BRIDGE  
  
ARCHER Archer out.  
  
ANGLE - REED  
  
REED Captain, short-range sensors are still functioning.  
  
ARCHER barrels in front of REED's console.  
  
ARCHER Can you determine the problem?  
  
ANGLE - T'POL  
  
T'POL Captain, I'm getting an anomalous reading five thousand kilometers ahead.  
  
REED I see it as well.  
  
ARCHER (To T'Pol) Can you get a visual?  
  
T'POL's fingers dance across her console as she pushes down on a few of the corresponding buttons.  
  
ANGLE - VIEWSCREEN When it activates, we see the jeweled beauty of outer space. A small cloud- like formation then begins to appear. Dimmed a dark teal color, it forms quite rapidly and engulfs the area in a matter of seconds.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER T'pol?  
  
ANGLE - T'POL(Looking into the hooded viewer once more)  
  
T'POL It is composed mostly of a gaseous chemical known as triox.  
  
ARCHER Triox?  
  
T'POL A rare gas generated from natural - occurring space phenomenon.  
  
REED From the looks of it, it seems as if it's having a chemical reaction.  
  
T'POL The phenomenon has stopped spreading; however I recommend we move Enterprise away.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER Travis, back us away; straight and steady.  
  
We then see ENSIGN TRAVIS MAYWEATHER at the helm.  
  
ANGLE - MAYWEATHER  
  
MAYWEATHER Aye, sir.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER T'pol, could this triox caused us to drop out of warp?  
  
T'POL It is possible, but unheard of.  
  
ANGLE - VIEWSCREEN We see an object beginning to from the dust cloud. A vessel appears and the cloud then begins to dissipate before vanishing.  
  
TRAVIS Captain!  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
REED (puzzled) Where the hell did that come from?  
  
ARCHER T'pol?  
  
ANGLE - T'POL(Looking into her hooded viewer once more)  
  
T'POL It is an Earth vessel.  
  
ANGLE - REED  
  
REED I've never seen an Earth vessel like that before.  
  
T'POL U.S.S. Defiant. NCC-1764, Starfleet Command.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER Any life signs?  
  
ANGLE - T'POL  
  
T'POL I am not detecting any; however that does not rule out the possibility that someone is aboard that vessel.  
  
ANGLE - REED  
  
REED Thermal readings indicate an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere.  
  
T'POL If there is anyone aboard, it is likely they would be alive.  
  
REED It looks as though Starfleet has some explaining to do.  
  
ARCHER I wouldn't be so sure. (To the com) Archer to Tucker.  
  
AUDIO - TUCKER  
  
TUCKER Tucker here!  
  
ARCHER Meet us in the launch bay, Trip. (He glares to the view screen) We're taking a little stroll.  
  
TUCKER I'm on my way, sir. Tucker out.  
  
ARCHER makes his way toward the turbo lift.  
  
ANGLE - T'POL She rises from her console.  
  
T'POL Captain, I would not recommend boarding that vessel until it is deemed safe.  
  
ARCHER You saw the way that ship just appeared! I could disappear; I don't want to miss the chance to get some answers.  
  
T'POL That is just it. If it does vanish, you will undoubtedly be taken with it.  
  
ARCHER This is why you're joining us also.  
  
ANGLE - T'POL  
  
T'POL There is no place on that vessel where a shuttle pod can dock.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
A LONG PAUSE  
  
ARCHER (sighs) Then we don't have a choice, do we?  
  
T'POL It wouldn't seem so.  
  
ARCHER (touches the com panel) Archer to Tucker, change of plans. (a long and seemingly uncertain glare to T'Pol) Meet us at the transporter.  
  
TUCKER Captain?  
  
ARCHER You heard me, Commander.  
  
TUCKER (puzzled) Aye, sir.  
  
ANGLE - T'POL She approached the turbo lift.  
  
ANGLE - REED  
  
REED Captain, it could be dangerous over there. An armed security team should --  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER I appreciate the sentiment, Malcolm, but if there's someone over there, I doubt they'll be hostile. You're in command until I return.  
  
ANGLE - REED  
  
REED Aye, sir.  
  
ARCHER You have the bridge.  
  
The turbo lift doors close.  
  
FADE OUT END OF TEASER  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. ENTERPRISE and DEFIANT. Both star ships are stationary in space.  
  
INT. DEFIANT - CORRIDOR - WIDE ANGLE The camera pans around the corridor. The area is dimly lit. There is no one in site. We stop at the end of the hall, just in front of a pair of RED turbo lift doors. ARCHER, T'POL, and TUCKER dissolve in the transporter glimmer just before us. They take a moment to look around.  
  
TUCKER You said this was an Earth vessel?  
  
T'POL Readings indicated it was indeed a Starfleet ship.  
  
T'POL takes out her handheld scanner and roams the area.  
  
ARCHER Stay close, Subcommander. I don't want us splitting up.  
  
TUCKER roams over to an alcove with a yellow metallic ladder going upward. Tempted to go up there, he does not. He simply looks on.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER If this is a Starfleet ship, then we should try and find the bridge.  
  
ANGLE - T'POL She looks up at a small sign that designates where they are.  
  
T'POL Assuming the bridge is on deck one, we are nowhere near it.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER Where are we?  
  
T'POL We are on deck seventeen.  
  
TUCKER What about the turbo lifts? We could always take one of those to the bridge!  
  
ANGLE - T'POL  
  
T'POL I do not believe the turbo lifts are an option. My scanner indicates minimal power on this deck. It is likely to assume that they are not functioning.  
  
TUCKER You Vulcans always gotta spoil the fun!  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER We could always try and get them working again. I'd like to know where this ship came from.  
  
T'POL I would suggest a thorough search of the area.  
  
TUCKER I'd like to get a look at their engines. This baby could probably run circles around Enterprise.  
  
ARCHER The bridge can tell us everything we need to know. Let's concentrate on getting there.  
  
ANGLE - TUCKER  
  
TUCKER (disappointed) Aww, Cap'n!  
  
ARCHER (firmly) The bridge, Commander.  
  
TUCKER (shrinks back) Aye, sir.  
  
ANGLE - T'POL  
  
T'POL I am reading an access hatch down this corridor. It may take us to another deck.  
  
ARCHER Lead the way.  
  
ANGLE - VIEWER The three officers make their way down the wide hallway.  
  
TUCKER At least their corridors are wider.  
  
T'POL The corridors, Commander, are hardly reason enough to be impressed.  
  
TUCKER But I am impressed! I can't tell you how many times I've bumped into someone in the hallway on Enterprise.  
  
ARCHER I think what T'pol is trying to say, is don't get overly excited, Commander. We don't know anything about this ship yet.  
  
TUCKER Well, I just think it's mighty interesting that -  
  
ANGLE - TUCKER He trips and stumbles to the ground.  
  
ARCHER (helps him up) Are you alright?  
  
ANGLE - T'POL  
  
T'POL (excited) Captain!  
  
ANGLE - WIDE We discover ARCHER and TUCKER beside a DEAD BODY laying face down in an open doorway.  
  
ANGLE - TUCKER Panic-stricken, he quickly gets to his feet and takes a few steps back.  
  
TUCKER (frightened) Where the hell did that come from?!  
  
ARCHER walks into the doorway and into the room behind it. He kneels over the body and firmly places his two index fingers on the body's neck. Turning away, he glares up at T'Pol.  
  
ARCHER I thought you said you didn't detect any life signs!  
  
T'POL (openly) I did not detect any.  
  
ARCHER gets to his feet and stands beside his colleagues. He grimaces looking down at the body.  
  
TUCKER Hold on a minute!  
  
ANGLE - WIDE  
  
ARCHER What is it?  
  
TUCKER Take a look at his uniform.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER He kneels down and turns the body over. It is a young male, now lying on his back. His uniform shirt is blue with a golden star-like insignia on the upper left torso.  
  
T'POL It does not resemble any early Starfleet uniform that I have seen.  
  
ARCHER Trip?  
  
TUCKER You got me, sir.  
  
ARCHER Then this can only mean one thing.  
  
T'POL Captain?  
  
ARCHER He's not from our time.  
  
ANGLE - TUCKER  
  
ANGLE - T'POL  
  
ANGLE - BODY  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - WIDE ANGLE It is manned by MALCOLM REED, who is in the command chair. We also see HOSHI SATO off to the right side at her station and TRAVIS MAYWEATHER at the front con. station. The atmosphere is relaxed, routine, almost bored. Three sequential beeps are heard coming from SATO's station.  
  
SATO We're being hailed, sir; it's the Captain.  
  
ANGLE - REED He nods to SATO and pushes a button on the command chair's arm.  
  
REED Go ahead, sir.  
  
AUDIO - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER Mr. Reed are you detecting any Suliban ships in the area?  
  
ANGLE - SATO She looks at REED with a streak of fear.  
  
ANGLE - MAYWEATHER Turning back to REED he stares fearful as well.  
  
ANGLE - REED He quickly rose from the command chair to approach his station.  
  
REED None at all, sir.  
  
INT. DEFIANT - CORRIDOR ANGLE - ARCHER He stands holding his communicator to his mouth.  
  
ARCHER I want you to put the ship on tactical alert, just to be on the safe side.  
  
AUDIO - REED  
  
REED Captain, is there something wrong?  
  
ARCHER I hope not. Archer out. (closes his communicator)  
  
ANGLE - T'POL Holding her scanner over the DEAD BODY.  
  
T'POL This scanner readings show that this man has been dead for well over a century.  
  
TUCKER So then it's a safe bet that him and this ship are from the future?  
  
ARCHER I wouldn't jump the gun just yet; we still have to get to the bridge.  
  
T'POL The Vulcan Science Directorate has concluded that -  
  
ARCHER and TUCKER (together) . that time travel is impossible!  
  
TUCKER You've told us so many times.  
  
ARCHER And I think we've proven the Vulcan Science Directorate wrong, Subcommander.  
  
T'POL There's no evidence to support that.  
  
TUCKER No evidence? What about Crewmen Daniels? This whole Temporal Cold War thing?! Are you telling me that isn't evidence?  
  
T'POL As I've pointed out on several occasions, there's no proof that the Temporal Cold War exists.  
  
ARCHER This ship could be all the evidence you need, Subcommander.  
  
T'POL Perhaps.  
  
ARCHER We have to get to that hatch.  
  
ANGLE - VIEWER We see the three of them approach the hatch at the end of the hall. TUCKER opens the small hatchway and enters to find a ladder.  
  
TUCKER Who wants to be the lucky one to enter first?  
  
ANGLE - TUCKER He glares over at T'POL.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER He turns to T'POL as well.  
  
ANGLE - HATCH We see T'POL climbing up the ladder.  
  
TUCKER How much longer? My legs are burnin' like hell!  
  
T'POL Deck one.  
  
ARCHER Let them burn for a few more steps, Trip, we're here.  
  
ANGLE - T'POL She places her scanner on her side as she comes upon an upper hatch. She begins to force it open.  
  
ANGLE - VIEWER We are now inside a turbo lift cabin. The hatch is on the floor and T'POL begins to come through. ARCHER and TUCKER soon follow behind and close the hatch.  
  
TUCKER (out of breath) That was a death march!  
  
T'POL It was only sixteen decks.  
  
TUCKER Sixteen decks that nearly killed me!  
  
ARCHER It's never too late for a good work out, Trip.  
  
T'POL (She scans the doors) Through here.  
  
ARCHER and T'POL place their hands on the turbo lift door and force it open.  
  
INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE Barely lit, every workstation is completely abandoned and looks as though they haven't been used in quite sometime. Right away, we noticed more dead bodies scattered throughout the floor of the bridge.  
  
ARCHER What the hell happened to these people?  
  
TUCKER Subcommander, if that man we found has been dead for more than a century, why hasn't he decomposed?  
  
ANGLE - T'POL She looks to him quite puzzled.  
  
T'POL I am uncertain. Perhaps if Doctor Phlox analyzed the corpses we may know.  
  
ARCHER The primary concern is that we find out where this ship came from.  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER He steps out of the turbo lift, cautious to avoid the bodies, and walks to a console. T'POL and TUCKER approach different consoles.  
  
T'POL It would seem that main power on the ship has been completely drained.  
  
TUCKER Cap'n! Take a look at this!  
  
ANGLE - TUCKER ARCHER approaches him.  
  
ARCHER What is it?  
  
TUCKER This ship's maximum speed is warp seven!  
  
ARCHER That's impossible, no ship in Starfleet can go that fast. Not even a Vulcan ship can.  
  
TUCKER Somethin' ain't right here.  
  
T'POL Captain.  
  
ANGLE - T'POL Standing by the doors.  
  
(Continuing) I believe you should have a look at this.  
  
ARCHER approaches T'POL. They look onto a dedication plaque that is embedded into the wall. We move in closer, it is inscribed, "U.S.S. Defiant - United Federation of Planets - San Francisco Fleet Yards - Launched September 27th, 2263."  
  
ARCHER (coming to a realization) The Federation.  
  
T'POL (curious) Captain?  
  
ANGLE - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER When I was with Daniels. on Earth in the thirty-first century; he mentioned something about a monument which commemorated something he called the Federation. I didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
T'POL Did you ever find out?  
  
ARCHER No, but he said that I played a key role in its establishment.  
  
T'POL Perhaps we should access the computer library.  
  
ANGLE - VIEWER ARCHER and T'POL approach a console. T'POL sits herself down while ARCHER leans on beside her.  
  
ARCHER If this ship is really from the future, then we could find out the outcome of our mission.  
  
T'POL Assuming you are correct, I do not believe it would be wise.  
  
ARCHER I never said I was going to look, I as only pointing out that we could.  
  
T'POL Do you assume I am curious?  
  
ARCHER Aren't you?  
  
T'POL The ship's dedication plaque indicates it was launched in 2263, if you have forgotten, a Vulcan lifespan is nearly triple that of a human. It is conceivable that I will be living when this vessel is in service.  
  
ARCHER That would make you. what? 180?  
  
ANGLE - T'POL She glares at ARCHER and merely sneers in offence.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - SATO She is sitting at REED'S tactical console. It beeps excitingly.  
  
REED What is it?  
  
SATO If I'm reading this right, I'm picking up a vessel approaching at high warp.  
  
ANGLE - REED He rises from the command chair and walks toward his station to look over the console.  
  
REED You're not reading it wrong, Ensign.  
  
INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE - ARCHER His communicator signals an incoming transmission. He pulls it out and flips it open.  
  
ARCHER Archer.  
  
AUDIO - REED  
  
REED Sir, we've picked up a vessel on an intercept course.  
  
ANGLE - TUCKER He glares over to ARCHER curiously.  
  
ARCHER Can you identify?  
  
ANGLE - T'POL Narrowing a concerned gaze to ARCHER  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - CLOSE UP OF REED  
  
REED It's Tholian, sir.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT ONE 


	2. The Tholians

FADE IN: INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - WIDE ANGLE The once quiet atmosphere has now been radically transformed to a bustling one. The area is now darkened with red light flashing over the plasma screens. The officers were secured at their stations and prepared to battle oncoming Tholian ship.  
  
ANGLE - MAYWEATHER  
  
MAYWEATHER  
Fifty-thousand kilometers and closing!  
  
AUDIO - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER  
Malcolm! I want you to get Enterprise out of there!  
  
ANGLE - REED In the command chair.  
  
REED They're closing fast, sir! We won't have time to get the ship out of here!  
  
INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE - ARCHER He stands over a console speaking into the com. T'POL approaches.  
  
T'POL  
Captain, it is logical to assume the Tholians have come to cease this  
vessel, I would suggest we leave at once.  
  
ARCHER And leave this ship full of technology from the future to fall into their  
hands?  
  
T'POL  
We have not proven that this ship is indeed from the future.  
  
ARCHER  
There's still technology they could steal!  
  
AUDIO - MAYWEATHER  
  
MAYWEATHER  
Ten-thousand kilometers!  
  
T'POL  
We must leave, now!  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - MAYWEATHER  
  
MAYWEATHER  
They're closing.  
  
SATO  
We're being hailed, audio only.  
  
ANGLE - REED He nods to SATO to put the message through.  
  
A high-pitched squeal is heard over the bridge. Various crewmembers squint and block their ears because of its deafening volume.  
  
THOLIAN COMMANDER  
Give. us. the vessel!  
  
REED  
That's an Earth vessel; I'm not prepared to hand it over to you!  
  
The squeals continue.  
  
THOLIAN COMMANDER  
We. will. defend ourselves! Surrender the vessel.  
  
REED  
Turn your ship around and I promise we will not open fire!  
  
The squeals cease abruptly.  
  
ANGLE - REED  
  
REED  
Hoshi?!  
  
SATO  
I've lost the transmission!  
  
ANGLE - BRIDGE - WIDE The entire room is rocked by a devastating hit from the enemy vessel. Consoles spark and crewmembers are tossed around.  
  
REED  
(struggling to stand)  
Hull plating!  
  
MAYWEATHER  
It's offline!  
  
EXT. ENTERPRISE AND THE THOLIAN VESSEL The small arrow-shaped ship continues to fire lime-green projectiles at ENTERPRISE.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE - SICKBAY Wounded crewmembers begin to pour into the room. DR. PHLOX is the only recognizable face in the dark room. The ship continues to violently shake. He does everything he can to treat the overwhelming amounts of people.  
  
PHLOX  
Phlox to the bridge! What is going on up there?!  
  
ANGLE - BRIDGE - REED He's holding onto a bar just above his console.  
  
REED  
We're under attack doctor! I haven't got time for small talk! I have to  
defend this ship! Reed out!  
  
MAYWEATHER  
We're losing hull integrity! It's starting to buckle!  
  
REED  
Reed to armory! Load torpedoes and prepare to fire!  
  
AUDIO - ARMORY OFFICER  
  
OFFICER  
Torpedoes armed and ready, sir!  
  
REED  
Then fire!  
  
EXT. ENTERPRISE The ship comes about and fires four torpedoes. They strike the Tholian ship exploding on its hull. The vessel falls back and seems to drift.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - WIDE ANGLE The bridge is still dark with the red lights flashing over the plasma screens. Smokes billows from the floor as the crew all stand looking at the disabled vessel on the view screen.  
  
ANGLE - REED He folds his arms and smirks.  
  
REED  
I warned them.  
  
HOSHI  
We're being hailed; it's Captain Archer.  
  
REED  
Put him through.  
  
AUDIO - ARCHER  
  
ARCHER  
We lost communication, what happened?  
  
REED  
The Tholians decided to get a bit rough, sir.  
  
ARCHER  
Is everyone alright?  
  
REED  
We're all fine, Captain. We've disabled them for now.  
  
ARCHER Your first priority is to get transporters working again. I don't want to  
hang around here much longer.  
  
REED  
Right away, sir.  
  
INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE - TUCKER  
  
ARCHER  
Archer out.  
  
TUCKER  
Cap'n, I had a thought.  
  
ARCHER  
What is it?  
  
TUCKER I was just lookin' at the power status, I think we can get this ship up and  
runnin'.  
  
ARCHER  
I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Trip.  
  
TUCKER  
If you just let me try, I think I might be able to, sir!  
  
T'POL  
And how do you plan to do that?  
  
TUCKER If I could get down to engineering, I could try and cold-start the engines.  
  
T'POL  
That would require additional power. Power this ship does not have.  
  
TUCKER  
What about life support? There's no use for it on every deck.  
  
T'POL  
It may not be a sufficient amount.  
  
TUCKER  
With all due respect; we won't know unless we try.  
  
ARCHER  
Hey may have something, Subcommander.  
  
T'POL  
Captain, may I point out that it was you who said that it would be  
dangerous if this vessel becomes operational once again.  
  
ARCHER  
More dangerous than being destroyed by the Tholians?!  
  
T'POL The Tholians are an extremely xenophobic race, if anything, they wish to cease this vessel of its technology. You do not pose a threat to them. It  
is logical to assume that it is this vessel they wish to have, not you.  
  
ARCHER It's an Earth vessel, Subcommander! That means I have something to do with  
it!  
(To TUCKER)  
Where's engineering?  
  
TUCKER  
Deck twelve! I saw it on the ship's map!  
  
ARCHER  
Get going! The Tholians may not stay adrift for much longer.  
  
TUCKER  
Right away, Cap'n.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - REED He is distracted from repairing a power conduit. He stands to look over at HOSHI SATO who is stationed at tactical once again.  
  
REED  
What is it?  
  
SATO Strange energy readings from the Tholian ship. It looks like their systems  
are coming back online.  
  
ANGLE - MAYWEATHER He's staring directly into the view screen.  
  
MAYWEATHER  
Sir.  
  
ANGLE - REED He squinted his eyes and looked in the same direction.  
  
ANGLE - HOSHI She too looks at the view screen.  
  
ANGLE - VIEWSCREEN Another Tholian vessel is approaching.  
  
ANGLE - REED He grins and continues to look on with fear.  
  
FADE OUT END OF ACT II 


End file.
